Ghost Stories (2005)
Ghost Stories (学校の怪談) is an anime television series, based on a book series by Tōru Tsunemitsu. The series originally aired in Japan between October 22, 2000 and March 25, 2001 with 2 extra episodes released between November 5, 2000 and January 3, 2001, consisting of 22 episodes. The series was released in the United States on DVD by ADV Films between October 25, 2005 and June 6, 2006. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Chris Patton - Hajime Aoyama *Christine Auten - Keiichirou Miyanoshita *Greg Ayres - Leo Kakinoki *Hilary Haag - Satsuki Miyanoshita *Monica Rial - Momoko Koigakubo 'Secondary Cast' *Illich Guardiola - Reiichirou Miyanoshita *Rob Mungle - Amanojaku 'Minor Cast' *Adam Jones - Construction Worker (ep10), Leo's Dad *Alexandra Bentlif - Doll (ep11) *Alice Fulks - Akane (ep18), School Nurse (ep12) *Andrew Love - Construction Worker (ep10), Gay Dink #2 (ep3), Man-Faced Dog, Numatsu (ep2), Teacher (ep1) *Andy McAvin - Man on TV Show (ep6), Manager (ep1), Piano Ghost (ep4) *April Brem - Doll (ep11) *April McGee - Doll (ep11) *Barbara Cummings Smith - Doll (ep11), Hajime's Mother (ep12) *Blake Shepard - Classmate (ep2), Keita (ep3) *Brittney Karbowski - Datsueba (ep8), Infirmita de la Mexicana (ep12), Leo's Mom, Mio (ep9) *Charlie Ashley - Classmates *Christine Auten - Innkeeper (ep17) *Dallas Reese - Akagami Aogami (ep2) *Dana Perez - Doll (ep11) *Daniel Roth - Doll (ep11) *Darrel Isaaks - Boy (ep6) *David Matranga - Racist Cabbie (ep14) *Donna Hannah - Shizuko's Mother (ep14) *Emily McCoy - Classmates *Ernie Manouse - Class President (ep9), Doll Temple Priest (ep11) *George Manley - Asai (ep2), Cop (ep7), Datsueba (ep8), Janitor, Man on TV Show (ep6), Mover (ep1) *Gruff Vandersant - Koudou (ep16) *Ida Gilbert - Doll (ep11) *Imani Harris - Saeko (ep18), Tomomi (ep15), Tomomi's Mom (ep15) *Isidro Gallegos - Doll (ep11) *Jacob A. Gragard - Coach (ep5), Driver (ep19), Man on TV Show (ep6) *Jay Merritt - Classmates *John Gremillion - Cabbie (ep10) *John Swasey - Genta (ep1), Principal *Jon Corb - Classmates, Doll (ep11) *Jose Diaz - Murderer Cabbie (ep14) *Josh Wright - Maki (ep19) *Kelly Manison - Music Teacher (ep4) *Kimberly Roque - Classmates *Kira Vincent Davis - Cabbie's Daughter (ep10), Matsushima (ep18), Teacher (ep11) *Lesley Tesh - Girl (ep6), Hanako, Yuki (ep17) *Logan Keslar - Datto (ep5) *Luci Christian - Aya (ep18), Misono (ep15), Nancee Grayce (ep19), Shizuko (ep14) *Marcy Bannor - Kayako Miyanoshita *Marisa Kreitz - Classmates *Matt Crawford - Gay Dink #1 (ep3) *Melissa Davis - Aya (ep15), DaVinci's Model (ep13), Misono (ep18), Woman at Funeral (ep20) *Michelle Boyd - Doll (ep11) *Michelle Guevara - Classmates, Doll (ep11) *Natalie Lane - Doll (ep11) *Obi Frostips - Da Vinci (ep13) *Paul Oddo - Construction Worker (ep10), Drunk (ep9), Ouma (ep20) *Rebecca McAnally - Classmates *Reeves Gentry - Driver (ep17), Headless Rider (ep19) *Rod Peters - Classmates *Shelley Calene-Black - Boy's Mother (ep6), Classmate (ep2), Miyuki (ep17), PA Announcer *Shelly Thomas - Classmates, Yayoi (ep18) *Skijjy Fishmarket - Construction Worker (ep10) *Tamara Levine - Merry Mary (ep11) *Taylor Hannah - Shinobu (ep15) *Tommy Drake - Mr. Sakata 'Additional Voices' *Barbara Smith *Brittney Karbowski *Emily McCoy *George Manley *John Gremillion *Jon Corb *Jonathan Brands *Kimberly Roque *Kira Vincent Davis *Michelle Guevara *Rebecca McAnally *Rod Peters Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime